The Other Half
by King of Procrastination
Summary: (Soul Eater AU) His wavelength was crazy intense, terrifying, yet interesting and compelling all at the same time. Looking at it, Hinata's skin crawled and his heart raced. Yet a grin spread across his face despite his unease. (Possible KageHina)
1. Your Wavelength, Powerful or Weak?

**Title: **_"The Other Half"_

**Summary: **_His wavelength was crazy intense, terrifying, yet interesting and compelling all at the same time. Looking at it, Hinata's skin crawled and his heart raced. Yet a grin spread across his face despite his unease._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Haikyuu!, nor do I own any of its amazing characters! I don't own Soul Eater, either!_

**_Beta'd By: _**_Sky Veneziano (Please check out her work!)_

**Chapter Title: **_Your Wavelength, Powerful or Weak?(Chapter One)_

* * *

The stairs leading up to the DWMA were a test that many failed the first time around. Only those who had gone through hardships, suffering, and training could pass the trial on their first try. New blood, those ignorant to the world of Kishin, would only make it up by exhausting themselves, by pushing themselves past their limits while covered in sweat and their muscles aching, taking a break every ten steps. And even those people, those who would push themselves to the limit to reach their goal, were short in numbers.

Those with talent, ignorant or not, could skip up the steps with no trouble, though. Looking around, Hinata couldn't see anyone with 'natural talent'. The other new students had soaked through their shirts with sweat. Some were kneeling, looking like they were about to pass out. Others had already done so. A few were gulping down water, leaning against the wall.

It was only those with the strong souls (_With hard, cold eyes_, he noted) that were still looking a-okay. Their wavelengths were powerful, shining around them with pride. Hinata's honey brown eyes were wide as he watched each one pass him.

_'So tall,'_he marveled as a blond went by. His golden brown eyes were cold behind his glasses. Walking just a few steps behind the giant was a black-haired boy, freckles lining his nose in a fascinating display.

His soul wasn't as strong as theirs; he knew that with one look around. But he knew wasn't necessarily weak, either. Most would be fine with that, but looking around at all of the powerful students (his fellow classmates, he reminded himself), his hands clenched and unclench as he tried to withhold his urge to jump and sprint around.

He had only gotten up a few minutes ago, but still his tiny body was surging full of energy.

It hadn't been that hard for him to get up the stairs. He had been able to run all the way up with barely producing a drip of sweat.

_Not good enough, _his mind repeated over and over, _I have to get strong, or everyone else'll swallow me up. _He licked his lips subconsciously, his wide eyes full of excitement as he scanned the crowd. No one else had come up the steps in the past five minutes. He wondered briefly if these, fifteen or twenty teenagers who were just starting to wonder around, were the only ones who had made it.

Just as the thought had slipped his mind, a shiver ran up his back. Hinata physically jumped, only an inch or so, and scurried behind a pillar near him. His mouth was opened slightly in surprise, his skin still tingling from feeling the scarily strong wavelength of the next newcomer. His observing eyes watched the new person jog up the steps with ease, not a trickle of sweat in sight.

His eyes (A deep, royal blue) were half-lidded, as though the climb had disappointed him. His pale skin was unmarked from any sort of perspiration. Lazily he ran a hand through his raven black hair. Hinata's eyes widened further as the newcomer's gaze landed on him sharply. His spine tingled, with excitement or fear (_Or both_), he couldn't tell.

His wavelength was crazy intense, terrifying, yet interesting and compelling all at the same time. Looking at it, Hinata's skin crawled and his heart raced. Yet a grin spread across his face despite his unease.

Something flashed in the newcomer's royal blue eyes, but Hinata couldn't figure out what it was. All he knew was that this person was powerful, and that he wanted to become stronger. Stronger than him, strong enough to defeat anyone. His grin widened at the idea. The adrenaline pumping into his veins at the thought made him shiver.

* * *

**AN:**_Okay, I shouldn't be starting a new story. But I've…I've lost interest in my old ones. I'm one of those people who get really into a series, and then 'loses' that spark, but eventually grows really attached to that series again. At the moment, I've 'lost' my spark with KHR!, and have found a new one with Haikyuu!_

_Seriously though, this fandom needs more love. Really._

_Anyways, yeah. I'll probably be working more on Haikyuu! Stuff at the moment, so all my KHR! stories are on…on hiatus. I'll finish them, though!_

_Anywho, I hope [someone] likes this! :D I've had this idea for a while, so I'm excited to start writing it. Just a note: I don't update frequently. I'll try to be quick, though!__Reviews help with that, though, so they're much appreciated!_

_Anyways, yeah. Please review, favorite, and/or follow! With that, I'm signing out for now!_


	2. Long Term Bonds and Fate Decided Bonds

**Title: **_"The Other Half"_

**Summary: **_His wavelength was crazy intense, terrifying, yet interesting and compelling all at the same time. Looking at it, Hinata's skin crawled and his heart raced. Yet a grin spread across his face despite his unease._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Haikyuu!, nor do I own any of its amazing characters! I don't own Soul Eater, either!_

**_Beta'd By: _**___Sky Veneziano (Please check out her work!)_

**Chapter Title: **_Long Term Bonds and Fate Decided Bonds (Chapter Two)_

* * *

_The adrenaline pumping into his veins at the thought made him shiver._

Class wasn't how Hinata had expected it to be. He expected to have exciting, fun, interesting activities and lessons that, possibly, involved fighting. Hopefully.

Instead, he got multiple worksheets asking him questions along the line of "What type of person do you get along with the most?" or "Are you better with direct instructions or vague ones?"

If there was one thing about Hinata that was true, it was that he was slow minded. It took him a week (A _week_of nothing but personality quizzes and questions regarding his relationships with people) to figure out _why_they were doing this. And when it hit him, he felt stupid.

"You can't fight alone," their teacher stated one afternoon, her glasses hiding her eyes as she paced slowly back and forth. While her gaze was hidden behind her spectacles, Hinata had a feeling that her speech was directed towards him. He had been bugging her nonstop for the past week, trying to figure out why they weren't doing anything cool. He blushed at the memory of her, quite literally, spelling it out for him.

The worst part was that she made him write it a thousand times more.

"A Meister needs a Weapon, and a Weapon needs a Meister. But not just any Meister and Weapon can pair together. You need to have a connection. Your bond could have been growing for years, take two childhood friends, for example."

A few students looked at each other in the classroom. A pair of boys near Hinata bumped fist, grinning. A few of his classmates called out to each other, and one girl in the front row looked next to the guy sitting next to her and blushed. Behind him, a freckled-faced boy looked at the blond glasses-wearing guy next to him from the corners of his eyes. If he were paying attention, the redhead would have found them familiar.

"Grr," Hinata growled quietly, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He was alone. Most of his classmates had come together, or had already created bonds and friendships in the last week. He had just been bugging his teach nonstop. He was the loner of the class. He had _no one._

"Or, your bond can be decided by 'fate'," the teacher continued, stopping in her pacing to stare at them full on. The girl in the front row blushed scarlet.

The teacher's glasses flashed in a stream of sunlight streaming from the window, creating a spark. "It may sound cliché, as though it belongs in a fairy tale, but there have been many strong partnerships that have formed by a chance meeting."

She looked up, and her eyes were visible for the first time since class had begun. Her eyes, a shining green, pierced through Hinata as her gaze landed on him. And then they shifted to the other side of the room, looking at someone else. The redhead couldn't tell who it was, but a familiar shiver ran down his spine.

"There are a few pairs in here that are already strong," she noted, "And those pairs will move onto the EAT class, I can tell. At the moment, the rest of you are neutral, because none of you have partners. But if you work hard, if you all trust in your partners, then you will grow significantly," the bell rang, and everyone immediately jumped out of their seats. But with a sharp look from their teacher, everyone sat back down with a gulp.

"Your homework for tonight is to think over that," she muttered under her breath, sighing. "You're all dismissed."

* * *

_'I need a partner_.'

Hinata's honey brown eyes were wide as he looked around the cafeteria. His pupils were small as he focused, looking at everyone's souls. The redhead was an idiot, but he was, strangely, able to see them all clearly. Every time he took a peek shivers ran down his spine. All of the strong presences, how diverse everyone was, it was amazing.

Hinata's tongue stuck out as he concentrated, his head pivoting back and forth, like a crow looking for its next meal. Most of his classmates were already partnered up, and the majority of the unpaired kids were Meisters. Unless Hinata could somehow turn into a wicked awesome weapon, he didn't think a partnership would work with them.

"Ahhhh," he sighed out, falling back into his chair. His eyes clutched shut as pain erupted in his head, causing a quiet hiss to escape between his clenched teeth. Using his soul perception for too long always did give him a headache.

"But," he muttered, rubbing his eyes to lessen the pain, "I need to find a really strong partner. Damn it, eyes, just work for a little longer…"

"You should become strong before you say something like that, dumbass."

The same tingling buzz of the excitement-fear-mix ran rushed through Hinata's veins at the voice. He removed his hands and looked up, his honey brown eyes' gaze hazy from him rubbing them. But he could tell from the presence alone that it was _him_. The redhead had to fight the urge to jump away, and instead chose to clench his hands tightly.

Royal blue eyes glared down at him, narrowing further as Hinata blinked to clear his vision. Slowly the straight black hair and scary tan face of Kageyama Tobio became clear.

* * *

**AN:**_Wooo. Second chapter finished! :D Sorry if its messy, I'm currently working without a beta reader (neither laff-kun nor Sky-chan {laffup and Sky Veneziano are my beta readers] have read/watched Haikyuu!). I'm not good at correcting my own work, either._

_Anyways, thanks for the lovely reviews! :3 Please keep reviewing/favorite-ing/following! (Please and thank you~). They give me motivation to write!_

_Hopefully next chapter will be up soon._

_Update June 4th, 2014: Nevermind, Sky-chan is now beta-ing the story. :3_


	3. Rivalry Made! Impress the King!

**Title:**_"The Other Half"_

**Summary:**_His wavelength was crazy intense, terrifying, yet interesting and compelling all at the same time. Looking at it, Hinata's skin crawled and his heart raced. Yet a grin spread across his face despite his unease._

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Haikyuu!, nor do I own any of its amazing characters! I don't own Soul Eater, either!_

_**Beta'd By: **__Sky Veneziano (Please check out her work!)_

**Chapter Title:**_"Rivalry Made! Impress the King!" (Chapter Three)_

* * *

_Slowly the straight black hair and scary tan face of Kageyama Tobio became clear._

His reaction came slow. Instead of right out countering, Hinata decided to stare at the infamous Kageyama Tobio with wide, honey brown eyes, his mouth slightly agape. As the seconds ticked by like minutes, the tall raven's right eye began to twitch in annoyance, and his grumpy expression turned sour.

Kageyama was a full head and a quarter taller than the redhead. He was the stuck-up, arrogant type of person. Just looking at his soul, Hinata could tell that he was very prideful. _And he has a right to be,_he thought sourly, envy squeezing around his chest. The raven was also a Weapon, which was just Hinata's luck.

_'A strong Weapon',_his mind whispered. '_Too bad he's a jerk. Better cross him off the list.'_

"Oi," the blue-eyed boy grumbled, snapping his fingers in the redhead's face.

It was like Hinata was being taken out of a trance as he blinked fast. Immediately he jumped away, hiding behind the black plastic cafeteria chair. It was a reflex of his, to hide behind something when faced with a strong opponent. It was a habit, actually. A habit he had to break, and quickly.

"W-what do you want?" he spluttered out, trying to match the intensity of the raven's glare, but failing.

"Hmph," Kageyama huffed in irritation, crossing his arms. His stuck-up face made Hinata sneer subconsciously. The black-haired teen opened his mouth to say something '_Probably something incredibly irritating',_Hinata noted), but before a word could escape his throat, Hinata jumped in.

"Wait a minute! What did you mean I should become strong before saying something like that! What gives you the right to say something like that!?"

"Your soul is weak," Kageyama responded bluntly, though there was no insulting tone in his voice, "You're not strong, physically or mentally. You're squeamish around those bigger than you, and you're simple-minded."

Every point he made seemed to stab through Hinata, burning his already small ego down to nothing but ash. "Y-yeah, well…"

"You're mind is slow, too," the raven continued, acting like he hadn't even heard Hinata say anything, "The only redeeming qualities you have are your physical reflexes and soul perception, and even those are wasted on you."

"Gah," Hinata gasped, wanting to turn into a puddle on the floor. He knew all of these facts, of course, but it still stung to have someone else point it out to you.

"If I were you, I'd just drop out," Kageyama stated, turning to leave. He stopped though, looking back. His royal blue eyes narrowed once again in a glare, and his nose scrunched up as he scowled. If looks could kill, the redhead would have been dead for the fifth time since their talk had begun.

His eyes didn't drop their gaze from Hinata for a full minute, before Kageyama Tobio huffed and walked away. "You aren't cut out for hunting Kishin," he muttered under his breath. If Hinata didn't know better, than he would have sworn that he heard disappointment in his voice.

* * *

"If I were you I'd just drop out," Hinata muttered under his breath in a bad impersonation of Kageyama Tobio's voice. The conversation he had with the stuck-up raven-haired Weapon kept replaying in the redhead's mind. "Pfft, like I'd just give up like that…"

_'Not everyone is born with natural talent,'_he told himself reassuringly, stopping at the beginning of the long staircase leading up to the DWMA. He looked up, marveling the building. His honey brown eyes took in the whole thing, and a small, impressed gasp escaped him.

_I just have to work harder._Hinata took off his light gray sweatshirt, tying it around his waist. His tongue stuck out from his lips as he jumped onto the stairs, already running before his feet touched the first step. '_That's what I've been doing, and look where I am now.'_

A grin settled on his lips. '_I'm at the DWMA for a reason. I just have a feeling that I'm meant to be here. Screw what Kageyama said, I'm going to become strong and create a Death Scythe!'_

* * *

"Today, class," the teacher greeted as the bell rang. The few students who lollygagged in the hallways ran to get into their seats, looking sheepishly at the teacher. She paid no attention to them, and instead set her green gaze on the rest of the class.

"Everyone will be partnering up. We're going to see which of you already have a bond made."

A small grin settled on her face as the class cheered.

Hinata's face spread into a wide smile, despite the fact that he didn't have a partner. Feeling a familiar tingle down his spine, the redhead looked over to the right side of the room. Royal blue eyes were narrowed in a glare in his direction, directed towards him. The smile slipped from his face, and instead Hinata choose to glare back at the raven-haired Weapon.

_'I'll show you, Kageyama!'_

* * *

_'It doesn't feel right,'_Hinata noted as his hands held the gun. He had been paired up with a random classmate, and despite not knowing each other; they were just able to connect their wavelengths. The redhead inspected the Weapon, curiosity shining in his eyes. Somehow he had thought that handling a Weapon would be different.

His hand tingled with a bit of warmth, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Hot, hot, hot," he screeched, tossing his partner into the air like a hot potato.

"_H-hey,"_his partner stammered out nervously, "_Knock it off, Hinata! C'mon, already!"_

"S-sorry," the redhead muttered, firmly grabbing the gun into his right hand. A pained hiss escaped between his clenched teeth as the burning metal seeped into his skin. '_I was able to hold him just a minute ago,'_he thought in a panic, looking at the Demon Weapon with wide eyes. '_Why can't I do it now?'_

"Luke! Turn back," the teacher commanded as she jogged over. The gun shined a lime green, then shaped itself into a human form before dropping the lime glow. A light brown haired boy stood next to him, his hazel eyes wide in worry.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-did…didn't mean to," Luke stammered out, looking like he was about to pass out.

"It isn't your fault," the teacher reassured, giving a calming smile towards the panicking Weapon. She knelt next to Hinata, who had fallen to his knees from the pain. He clutched his hand, looking at it with wide, scared honey brown eyes. "You two just didn't have a strong bond, its okay."

"B-but," Luke began, but stopped himself. He looked down at the redhead questioningly.

"I was able to handle him for a few minutes," Hinata said, looking at his hand. It was burnt badly, but even that wasn't the worst part. His soul had taken damage as well, and that wasn't as easily healed. "I-I don't know what happened…"

"Its okay," their teacher said soothingly, her deep green eyes looking over at another duo. "It isn't just you two."

Hinata's gaze shifted over to where she was looking, watching as a shallot head boy holding a midnight black bow in front of him, the string shining silver. On his back was a quiver, equally black. But as the bow Meister shifted, it shined a deep blue in the lighting of the room.

Reaching behind him, the shallot-head plucked one of the glowing white arrows, the triangular blade at the tip shining in resonance with the string of the bow, both glowing silver and radiating with power. The feathers at the tail of the arrow were black and royal blue, looking soft yet sharp at once. There was something different about the arrows, but Hinata couldn't pinpoint what.

The Meister closed and reopened his eyes quietly, taking a deep breath as he lined the arrow to the bowstring. He aimed at the wall, away from the rest of the class. His eyes narrowed in concentration, and his soul seemed to swell as he focused. Hinata's honey-brown eyes widened as both the Meister and Weapon's soul began to connect, wavelengths trying to sync. But a moment later, and they broke apart in a loud 'pop'.

The Meister's arm instantly dropped, as though the bow had just gained an extra hundred pounds of weight. He dropped the bow and arrow, and instantly the quiver disappeared from his back. As the Weapon hit the floor, a loud 'clang' filled the silent room.

"_Hey," _an irritatingly familiar voice yelled out. The bow and arrow shined a royal blue (_The same color as his eyes, _Hinata noted) as the Weapon transformed back into his human form. There stood Kageyama, looking _infuriated. _A foreboding chill ran down Hinata's spine as he watched.

"Don't drop me, idiot," Kageyama growled. His Meister looked away, mumbling something under his breath. "You need to try harder to connect with my wavelength! You can't just half-ass it!"

The shallot-head Meister huffed and looked away. "Just find a different Meister," he mumbled under his breath, putting his hands into his pockets and walking away. Another black-haired boy ran up to him, walking out of the training area.

Kageyama huffed again, this time looking in Hinata's direction. Their gazes met for a moment, before the Weapon's royal blue eyes broke contact and looked down at Hinata's injured hand. Immediately, the redhead jumped up, not wanting the raven to see the wound he had gotten from his failure.

"Luke, let's try again," he sighed, wincing as he flexed his right hand.

"No, that's all for today," the teacher sighed, standing up. "Class is dismissed," she called out to the rest of the students. Only then did Hinata realize that they had all stopped to watch them.

The teacher's deep green eyes looked at the redhead, and then turned to Kageyama. She nodded her head to the side, indicating for him to talk to her over there. The two of them walked off as everyone filed out.

Luke bowed in apology to him before walking out. Just as Hinata was about to leave, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hinata," his teacher said, a small smile on her face, "Lets go get your hands treated, and then we can talk."

The redhead nodded his head, and as they walked out, he looked back to see Kageyama's royal blue eyes watching them. If Hinata didn't know better, he would have sworn he had seen just a bit of worry in his narrowed eyes.

* * *

**AN:**_Woo. The first two chapters were pretty short, so I'm happy I was able to write something a bit longer this time around. (But its still pretty short, grr)._

_This chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but I like were it went. I hope everyone else does, too. :3_

_Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews/favorites/follows! They mean a lot! Please keep reviewing/favorite-ing/following! It gives me inspiration to write!_


	4. Hints and Sign-Ups

**Title: **_"The Other Half"_

**Summary: **_His wavelength was crazy intense, terrifying, yet interesting and compelling all at the same time. Looking at it, Hinata's skin crawled and his heart raced. Yet a grin spread across his face despite his unease._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Haikyuu!, nor do I own any of its amazing characters! I don't own Soul Eater, either!_

**_Beta'd By: _**_Sky Veneziano (Please check out her work!)_

**Chapter Title: **_"Hints and Sign-Ups" (Chapter Four)_

* * *

_If Hinata didn't know better, he would have sworn he had seen just a bit of worry in his narrowed eyes._

The walk to the infirmary was awkward, to say the least. Hinata's gaze kept shifting. To the floor, then to the ceiling, maybe a quick glance towards the teacher or window, and then back to the floor. His hands fidgeted in his hooded-sweat shirt's pockets, and the short Meister winced whenever he moved his injured right hand.

"Do you know why your and Luke's connection broke?" his teacher hummed out after three exact minutes of incredibly awkward silence. It filled the air, making it denser and harder to breathe. The redhead was glad when it was broken through, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his chest.

But looking over at her, into her deep green eyes, he found it hard once again to answer. He looked away, once again staring at the ground. Slowly, he shook his head 'no', his eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to think of a reason why. His honey brown eyes zeroed in on a tile in the hall as he stopped, choosing to stare at it while he contemplated on the question.

Why had his and Luke's connection broken?

Hinata forced himself to make eye contact, clenching and unclenching his hands to keep himself from adverting his gaze. "Um, uh, no, ma'am," he replied hesitantly.

She chuckled lightly, as though expecting that answer. Nodding her head in understanding, she said quietly, "I figured as much. You're not the type of person to remember these things."

"Um, what things?"

Her green eyes pierced through him in an intense stare, and only after a minute did Hinata realize what she was doing. He blushed, wanting to cover his soul up somehow. Maybe a wavelength blanket? It was always weird to have other people look at his soul, like they were looking at his core, his existence.

"You were thinking about the feeling of holding a Weapon," she murmured after a while, as though looking into his past thoughts. Hinata wondered briefly if she could read minds. "Your facial expressions tell a lot."

The redhead blushed, fidgeting where he stood.

"You were able to make a forced bond with Luke, but when you thought about it, you broke it," she sighed out, pinching the bridge of her nose, "It seems as though Luke isn't supposed to be your Partner, after all."

"Who is, then?"he asked without meaning too. As soon as the words left his lips, he tensed up.

She walked forward, shrugging, "I don't know, Hinata. But you know, I can tell that much."

He blinked his honey brown eyes in confusion, not understanding what she meant. But his wavelength surged a bit wider, and a tingle ran down his spine. A familiar tingle, he thought briefly before jogging to catch up.

* * *

He was partner-less. The feeling of being left behind washed over Kageyama, and the same terrifying feeling clenched in his chest. He had thought that Kindaichi would be his last Meister. It was almost too surreal that their partnership was over only after three weeks.

The Weapon's royal blue eyes narrowed in a deep glare, and those he passed shivered. His hands were in the pockets of his black jacket, clenched into tight fists. He knew that his wavelength was spread around him, murderous intent spilling off, but he couldn't help it. It was frustrating, to lose your Meister. To lose multiple Meisters multiple times.

A sigh escaped his lips as he turned the corner. His royal blue eyes landed on the booth at the end of the hallway, and dread immediately ran through his veins. It was a last ditch effort, something that only those who were desperate for a partner signed up for.

_I am desperate, _he hesitantly admitted, instantly feeling mad at himself for something so pitiful. But his long legs, clad in dark gray jeans, still walked him over to the booth, and his hand still reached for the pen and wrote down his name.

_I am desperate, _his mind repeated. A forceful "Tch" escaped his lips as he walked away, oblivious to the short ginger walking towards it.

* * *

**AN: **_Super short chapter that took too long to write. I'M SORRY. There was going to be more, but I figured I should stop this right here. The next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter, basically._

_Um, for all of those who have previously read chapter three when it was first uploaded, I made a few changes to Kageyama's Weapon form…but 'a few changes', I mean I just changed his Weapon form. He was originally gonna be a scythe, but… the more I thought about it, the more it didn't fit him._

_Yeah. I recommend you go re-read that little part._

_Anyway, please leave me a review! They are very appreciated! (Also, thank you for everyone who has been reviewing!). Also, please leave up to three questions in your review! I'll be answering them in the next chapter's AN! Please and thank you!_


	5. Pairing Arrangements

**Title:**_"The Other Half"_

**Summary:**_His wavelength was crazy intense, terrifying, yet interesting and compelling all at the same time. Looking at it, Hinata's skin crawled and his heart raced. Yet a grin spread across his face despite his unease._

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Haikyuu!, nor do I own any of its amazing characters! I don't own Soul Eater, either!_

_**Beta'd By**__**:**__Sky Veneziano (Please check out her work!)_

**Chapter Title:**_"Pairing Arrangements"_

* * *

_A forceful "Tch," escaped his lips as he walked away, oblivious to the short ginger walking towards it._

It was funny how it worked out, Hinata thought as he gaped. His left eyebrow twitched as he pointed an accusing finger at the raven standing in front of the closed door, his mouth wide in shock. Random noises that didn't remotely sound like words escaped him, his throat feeling tight and raw all of a sudden.

"Why-wha-you-HUH?" he yelled. Royal blue eyes blinked in response, as though just realizing that the ginger was standing in front of him. His face turned from mild surprise to murderous rage in a second, and Hinata jumped back a few inches as the Weapon's wavelength surrounded him. It felt heavy and thick, like Hinata was slowly sinking into molasses. Royal blue molasses.

"Why are you here?" Kageyama asked, his nose scrunched up and his eyes narrowed in a glare.

"I asked you first!"

"You made a fool of yourself. Just answer the question."

Hinata's eyebrow twitched again, and he gritted in his teeth in annoyance. This guy was really obnoxious. When his teeth felt like they were about to crack, he finally let out a heavy sigh and slumped in what felt like defeat. "I'm here for… for game night," he muttered out, facing away from the Weapon.

He was sure that Kageyama would laugh, or at least brag about the ginger not having a partner. With how talented he was, Hinata was sure that the Weapon had already found a new Meister. His chest felt tight at the realization, though he convinced himself it was because he still needed to find a Weapon.

"I guess we're both partner-less," Kageyama muttered, sounding and looking as though he was choking on the words.

It really was funny how it worked out, Hinata thought as he gasped.

* * *

As the words slipped from his mouth, he knew he would regret it. He choked on air halfway through the sentence, realizing what he had just admitted. He gulped, expecting laughter or bragging or something.

Hinata gasped, and the Weapon flinched, waiting for the ridicule. It never came.

"Why?" the ginger asked instead, not sounding sarcastic and definitely not looking like he was mocking him. Kageyama had to blink to realize it wasn't a hallucination. The Meister's honey-brown eyes were wide in curiosity, and he tilted his head slightly as he waited for an answer.

"Uh," Kageyama muttered, blinking over and over. This was different from what he was used to. "Well, um… everyone says I'm bossy and arrogant and a monster, so, uh, nobody wants to partner… with me."

"Really?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're definitely bossy and arrogant, but I don't think you're a monster. I mean, you're definitely scary, but-" he shut up at the glare he was receiving, gulping down the rest of his sentence.

Kageyama's nose scrunched as he scowled, not necessarily mad, but annoyed. He was scary, yet the redhead didn't think of him as a monster? Weren't monsters scary? His brain couldn't process how being a monster and scary were different. He glared at Hinata in an attempt to get him to explain.

It was uncomfortable to say the least. One of his eyes began to twitch, and Hinata fidgeted under his gaze. He would look up with those big honey brown eyes, and then back down, maybe to the side, and then back up. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his sweatshirt, and the ginger looked as though he want to just disappear into it completely.

"Ya'know," Hinata finally sighed out, eyes locked onto the door behind the Weapon standing in his path, "I can't read minds. If you want to say something, then you should just say it."

He looked directly at him now, locking eyes. His gaze was unsettlingly unwavering, and Kageyama wanted to back up a bit. He thought of asking, even opened his mouth to do so, but no words would come out.

"Uh, never mind," he muttered under his breath, turning without another word. Hinata followed suit as they walked into the room that only held three other people.

* * *

It turned out to be charades, of all games. Hinata gulped down his nervousness, looking around the room with feigned interest. There was a large window in the middle of the room, going from ceiling to floor. Light streamed in from the setting sun, and the Meister almost laughed at the sun falling asleep. Almost, that is.

There was a couch pressed up to one wall, a whiteboard on the opposite wall, and then three beanbag chairs thrown into the corner that connected the wall the door was on and the one with the whiteboard. On the whiteboard, written in big green letters were "Charades!" and underneath it, in blue, was "Please pick a partner that is the opposite of you! (Weapon(s) - Meister, Meister - Weapon(s))"

Hinata's head snapped over to the couch, where two of the other occupants in the room sat. They were identical, both having brick red hair and dark pine-green eyes that were large and intelligent. They were Weapons, it seemed. A small, shy smile settled onto his face. He wasn't the best at talking to girls, but maybe…?

Just as he was about to walk over to ask them if they needed a partner, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, wanting to look annoyed and irritated and the like. He was just about to (maybe) get a Weapon Partner, why was anyone stopping him?

But then he looked into the royal blue eyes of Kageyama, now nervous and uncertain, completely different from his usual glare. His frown had deepened, but his dark eyebrows were scrunched in worry. Hinata gulped, knowing the expression he wore, despite never seeing it before on the raven-haired Weapon.

"You're the only one I know in here," Kageyama sighed softly, keeping his voice low. It didn't sound all that different, but Hinata could pick up the slight rise in tone at the ends of his sentences, like he was asking a question. "So, uh, would you be… I mean, it's not like I want to, but… uh…?"

It was plainly obvious what he wanted to say, and part of Hinata found it amusing to see the high and mighty King reduced to a stuttering mess, but his heart still clenched in understanding. He knew how just realizing that you were completely alone felt.

"Sure, let's team up," he grinned, "Lets give it a try! If we win, you can be my Weapon, and I'll be your Meister. Sound fair?"

Kageyama's royal blue eyes widened in surprise, and a warm feeling erupted in his chest, and a buzzing echoed in his ears. His lips turned upwards slightly, unnoticeable. "Fine, I guess we have no choice, dumbass. But only if we win."

* * *

**AN: **_Needless to say, they ended up winning, despite Hinata being terrible at it. I don't know how to explain charades in writing, so I'm just gonna tell you that they won, yay! And now to questions that I got in reviews, yay!_

**OneDayPineapple: **I do plan on bringing more of the characters in. :3 Eventually. XD

**Aira Aura: **1. Possibly, I don't know. I've been thinking about it, to be honest, and I have an idea. 2. Yes, Kageyama does have an interest in Hinata. :D 3. Well, specialist? Like how Maka is a Scythe Meister and the like? Or special abilities? Can you send me a PM to explain what you mean, please? :3

**RozenSword: **I don't plan to give this fic up. :3 I can't say for sure, because things happen. But I do want to finish it.

**babyfewd: **I don't know if it'll end up as a KageHina romance fic, but I think its going in that direction, so it is definitely a possibility. As for other pairings, I only have one that I know I will make into a romantic relationship.

**Braxis (Guest): **1. Hinata is not the Weapon because I couldn't figure out what kind of Weapon he would be, and because I think Kageyama fits it better. The Weapon has a lot of responsibility, and they're usually the ones who connect their wavelength to their Meisters. Not only that, but I can see Kageyama yelling at Hinata to be faster when attacking and telling him when to dodge and such. And I just feel like Hinata fits the Meister role because, ya'know, Spikers attack the most, and the same fits with Meisters. :3 2. I'm making an update schedule for myself. I think I'll be updating this fic every Friday, and hopefully I'll be able to keep up with it. 3. I don't mind. I don't own HQ!, nor do I own Soul Eater, so feel free to do what you want. :D (I've seen fanart of it, too.)

_Okay, that was the questions I received! I'll be doing the same thing next chapter, so please leave up to three questions in a review! Please and thank you!_

_Next update should be next Friday!_


	6. Author's Notice

**Sorry for getting your hopes up for a new chapter, but this is just a notice. It'll be taken down when the next chapter of this story is published. Anyway, my mom's computer had gotten a virus, and when she got it fixed, all of our documents and such were deleted. She's been trying to get them back, but no such luck, sadly.**

**That means that the chapters I had going are now lost forever (*sighs and stares into space*). I'll have to rewrite them. We lost Microsoft Word as well, so I can only type using the copy-and-paste method in Doc Manager, which I am using now. It isn't... very comfortable, to be honest. I prefer Word. But it is doable.**

**On a second note, my mom has now become paranoid, meaning I won't be able to get on her computer that often. I can't use FF.N from my tablet for some reason, and my keyboard for it is broken anyway. **

**So, yeah. Chapters will take even longer now. I'm sorry. hope you'll stick with the story, though!**

**I hope you all have a nice day! **

**[King of Procrastination aka. King Pro]**


End file.
